


In This Farewell

by akire_yta



Series: promptfics - bandom and rpf [91]
Category: Bandom
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Divorce, akificlets, hdm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: 4821 - SPENCER, DAEMONS VERSE [What I've Done - Linkin Park]</p>
            </blockquote>





	In This Farewell

The break-up was bad; they'd been friends for so long, when it all went sour, they had a lifetime of ammunition to fire at each other. The daemons were scowling, barely showing themselves to anyone else, and the humans were snappy, pacing, waiting for the axe to fall.

Spencer forced himself to try, one last time. He cooked and set the table, and Ryan was scarily punctual, Lana fluttering on his shoulder, her colours dulled.

Spencer tried. He forced himself to be polite when Ryan was baiting him like a little shit, clutching his cutlery so tightly his knuckles went white as Ryan poked and poked and poked.

He couldn't remember exactly what Ryan said, in the end. All he remembered was feeling a white hot anger, pure and all-consuming. Then Ryan screamed, leaping up, hands cupping Lana protectively, as Kallan sank back on his haunches, ready to take another snap.

The slam of the front door echoed through the empty house.

Spencer didn't say anything. He just collected the plates, scraped them clean, and put them in the dishwasher. Kal padded over as Spencer leaned against the counter and rested her square head against his leg.

Spencer scratched her ears and listened to the hum of the dishwasher in the silence.


End file.
